Sources of light, beginning with the flame and then the incandescent bulb, have been used for centuries to aid the human eye in an otherwise dark environment. More recently, light sources have been used for a variety of other purposes, such as for achieving a decorative effect or for treating light deficiency disorders. Indeed, there has recently been a substantial growth in demand for light sources to achieve such functions.